dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Tethys/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} /Ranged/AoE. |activeskill1 = Heavenly Veil |flavora1 = Thanks to the protection of the Absolute God, evil has no chance of reaching her. |aEffect1 = Grants entire allied party a buff which recovers HP equal to the received damage for seconds. Additionally, grants . sec |activeskill2 = God's Wrath ( /Far-Ranged) |flavora2 = Any who disobey the Absolute God's teachings will be punished. |aEffect2 = Inflict 4130% damage to all enemies and grants them the God's Wrath debuff. Enemies with God's Wrath suffer 44% more damage from all sources for 9.2 seconds, and if they die while debuffed they cannot be resurrected. sec |activeskill3 = Divine Grace |flavora3 = When her holy prayers reach the heavens, God returns blessings upon the world. |aEffect3 = Grants entire allied party a debuff reflecting shield and for 5.4 seconds. This skill's duration is increases by 0.4 seconds for each enhancement level Tethys has, up to 9 seconds. sec |passive1 = Merciful Heart |flavorp1 = Tethys's merciful heart displays great devotion and sacrifice, and never neglects the pain of others. |pEffect1 = Increases main attributes of entire allied party by 165%. Additionally, recovers HP of entire allied party by 8% of their MAX HP every second. |passive2 = Sacred Heart |flavorp2 = She's blessed with divine, absolute protection, for the girl prays from a holy heart. |pEffect2 = Increase allied units Ranged damage by 77%, by 82% and damage by 180%. |passive3 = Equitable Mind |pEffect3 = Increase allied units AoE Attack Power by 150% and enemies suffer 92% more AoE damage. For each additional enhancement, further increase allied AoE Attack Power by 9%. |passive4 = Holy Blessing |flavorp4 = Prayers for those that suffer are filled with sacred blessings. |pEffect4 = Increase allied units Attack Power by 260%. Also, 'Absolute God's Tent' now increases allied units Attack Power by 488%, SPD by 40%, Attack Power by 654% and AoE Attack power by 598% for 9.8 seconds. |passive5 = Divine Light |flavorp5 = When everything is consumed by darkness, only the light of the divine can brighten the world. |pEffect5 = Each time a beneficial effect is removed from Tethys by an enemy, you have a chance to also remove a beneficial effect from the enemy and increase allied unit Attack Power by 298% and damage by 228% for 52 seconds. This can overlay up to 5 times. Additionally, 'Divine Grace' now grants allied units 596% Ranged Damage, AoE Attack Power by 838% and damage by 536% for 13.4 seconds. |pEffect5_ex = |passive6 = Judgment of God |flavorp6 = God's judgment must not be quetioned by anyone. |pEffect6 = 'God's Anger' now causes enemies to suffer 92% more AoE damage and causes them to be unable to receive beneficial effects. Separately, it reduces the damage friendly units take by 68%. Also, in World Boss Hydra of the Abyss, increase allied Attack power by 812%, AoE Attack Power by 837% and Skill Damage by 894%. |passive7 = Wrath of God |pEffect7 = Increase the damage enemies receive by 80%, increase allied units damage by 310% and their by 35%. For each additional Infinity enhancement, further increase allied damage by 29% and by 12%. In World Boss Hydra of the Abyss, increase allied unit by 927%, Attack power by 944% and damage by 925%. Each time Tethys uses 'Divine Grace', increase allied unit damage by 172%, by 211% and AoE Attack power by 296%. This can overlay up to 7 times. |material1 = Priestess of Light, Tethys |material2 = Gigantes Tethys |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Tethys }}